


The Two Mrs.Shiotas

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 10 years later, Complete, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Kayano is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Hiromi escorts Kayano to the doctor's....
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	The Two Mrs.Shiotas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Megumiai30 here, I hope that all of you are safe during this time from disease. I just came up with this idea out of the blue, and I hope you enjoy it. Kayano and Nagisa(Although only mentioned) are 25, Hiromi is 52, and Kayano...is pregnant with their first child (Juri), and... actually....enjoy the story, I won't spoil anything more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Two Mrs. Shiotas

If you looked around, you could see expectant mothers, awaiting the call of the recipient so they could go see the doctor to ask about the state that they were in, or how their baby was doing. Among the waiting were two women. The younger woman of the two was scared for her life, and the older one who had experience coming to this kind of hospital was trying to comfort the younger woman in any way possible.

“Akari-chan... It’s going to be okay…”

“But kaasan, what if something goes wrong…?”

“I assure you everything will be okay. If you do have a baby growing inside of you, then that itself is cause for celebration…”

“What if Nagisa hates me…” Kayano hid her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

Hiromi, who had escorted her to the gynecologist, rubbed her anxious daughter in law’s back and assured, “Akari-chan… Don’t worry. I don’t remember raising Nagisa to be so heartless and if he does, well…” She chuckled sadistically.

Kayano, who seemed to have calmed down a little, looked at her mother in law and apologized, “I’m sorry kaasan…. It just feels like an avalanche of emotions just hit me like a ton of bricks for the past week.”

Hiromi, compassionate for Kayano merely remarked, “I feel your pain. But you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure Nagisa will be thrilled when he hears you two are having a baby…” Hiromi hesitated and chuckled, “I feel old already.” She was lost in thought and looked down.

Kayano giggled and grabbed her hands and said, “Don’t worry kaasan! You still look way younger than you seem! Remember, there was that one man who mistook you as my older sister?”

Hiromi looked up to the sight of her daughter in law smiling at her in assurance. She finally let out a sigh. “Thank you Akari-chan, but judging by the sight of this,” She bowed her head so Kayano could look at her scalp. Even when she turned fifty 2 years ago, she didn’t remember finding this much gray hairs but now…

“I think I’m growing old.” Kayano looked at Hiromi’s scalp to see gray hairs formulating at the root.

“I see. No one can escape the process of age eh, kaasan?” Kayano asked wistfully.

Hiromi nodded, “But aging does have its’ perks too you know. For one,” She patted Kayano’s back, “My son’s married, and I think I’ll be able to see my first grandchild whom I’m thrilled about.”

Kayano blushed, “Kaasan, we don’t know for sure..”

Hiromi winked, “I’m sure of it. Don’t worry about it, and Akari-chan?”

“Yes?” Kayano looked at her with anxiety.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine, and always feel free to come to me, or ask me if anything’s wrong, okay?”

Kayano looked at her mother in law to see she had an expression of comfort and warmth: something that was very impossible back ten years ago when Kayano and her husband were in middle school. She nodded with a smile and replied with a bubbly smile, ”Okay! Thank you, kaasan!”

Just then, the recipient looked around, and called looking at her clipboard, “Mrs.Shiota! Mrs.Shiota!”

The two women rose from their seats simultaneously and cried out, “Yes!”

Time suddenly froze as the two women looked at each other and the rest of the awaiting mothers looked at them questionably, and the recipient cleared her throat, then clarified with a soft giggle, “Mrs. Shiota  _ Akari _ ?” 

Kayano and Hiromi giggled to each other. Kayano greeted her mother-in-law with a wave, “Then, I’ll see you a little later, kaasan!” 

Hiromi waved back as Kayano followed the recipient to the doctor’s room. As Hiromi watched her daughter-in-law’s figure going into the doctor’s office, she sat back down with a fond smile and chuckled softly. Just five months ago, her son had gotten married. Only a year and a half had past when her son and his fiancée came to her and husband saying that they were going to get married and asked them for their permission. Not that they would say no, but Hiromi felt it all pass by like light. And now here she was, escorting her daughter in law to the gynecologist because she had asked her since Nagisa had to go to school today. 

She sighed once more. She only hoped that she would become a future grandmother as Kayano came out of that door once again after her checkup was over.

* * *

“Kaasan….I’m pregnant…” Kayano managed to utter out.

Hiromi, in slow motion, felt her mouth curling up into a smile and even felt her eyes watering. She reached for Kayano and enfolded her into a big hug.

“Congratulations….Both of you….” Hiromi whispered. 

Kayano nodded. The two were crying for joy, and Hiromi couldn’t wait until she met her first grandchild six months from now. 


End file.
